Niemoc
by Tarvilya
Summary: Wstępnie: kanon kopnięty w kąt. Występują sceny tortur, raczej łagodne. Nie ma slashu, romansu, psychologiczno-filozoficznych rozważań. Jest dużo Sherlockowego transportu :)


Występują: Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Gregory Lestrade oraz Rosyjska mafia

W ficu znajdują się: łagodne (tak mi się wydaje) sceny tortur, wspomnienie Sherlocka pakującego na siłce (nie mogłam się powstrzymać jak już o tym pomyślałam) oraz Mycroft wykazujący przejawy uczuć ludzkich.

Komentarze i krytyka mile widziane.

Enjoy

**1**

Wychodzisz znużony z budynku Scotland Yardu. Trwająca już od trzech dni wyjątkowo skomplikowana, nawet jak na ciebie, sprawa poczwórnego morderstwa ze szczególnym okrucieństwem wciąż nie była rozwikłana do końca. Ale dobrze zdajesz sobie sprawę, że powoli przekraczasz granicę swojej własnej wytrzymałości. Trzy dni bez choćby pół godziny snu, trzy dni przechodzone głównie na kofeinie, z niewielkim dodatkiem herbaty i brakiem jakiegokolwiek posiłku. To za dużo nawet jak na ciebie. Wiesz o tym. Dlatego stoisz na chodniku, łapiąc taksówkę. W tej chwili marzysz tylko dwóch rzeczach, gorącym prysznicu i śnie. Starasz się stać prosto, ale ledwo trzymasz się na nogach. W końcu taksówka zatrzymuje się. Wsiadasz, 221B Baker Street, mówisz, po czym opierasz głowę na wezgłowiu siedzenia. Przymykasz oczy, to nie jest dobry pomysł, gdyż skrajne zmęczenie może doprowadzić do tego, że zaśniesz w taksówce. Ale nie zasypiasz, trwasz jedynie w dziwnym letargu, nie zwracając uwagi na to, że trasa jaką obrał taksówkarz jest o wiele za długa jak na odcinek łączący Scotland Yard i Baker Street. W końcu jednak zatrzymuje się, sięgasz dłonią do portfela, ale nim udaje ci się wyciągnąć pieniądze, drzwi pasażera otwierają się. „Co do jasnej cholery" myślisz i nim zdążysz zareagować czyjaś ręka zaciska się na twoich ustach, więc nie możesz krzyknąć, druga chwyta w pół i wyciąga cię z auta. Próbujesz się uwolnić, ale to na nic. Gdy tylko znajdujesz się na zewnątrz coś uderza cię w tył głowy. Krótki, ale silny ból. Później była już tylko ciemność.

Kiedy odzyskujesz przytomność, szybko orientujesz się, że jesteś w ciemnym, śmierdzącym pleśnią i wilgocią pomieszczeniu. Coś jakby piwnica? Nie masz pojęcia, jest zbyt ciemno, nic nie widzisz. Starasz rozeznać się w sytuacji, usta masz zaklejone taśmą, nogi skrępowane czymś w kostkach, ręce wykręcone na plecy i związane drutem. To chyba musi być drut kolczasty, wpija się w skórę powodując nieprzyjemny ból. Podobny ból czujesz na szyi, może trochę intensywniejszy. Przywiązali cię jak psa, uświadamiasz sobie i próbujesz rozeznać, czym może być spowodowane to nagłe porwanie. Moriarty nie żył od dwóch lat, jego siatka została rozbita, a najbardziej zaufani ludzie nie żyli. Więc kto? Nawet nie mieszałeś się w sprawy żadnej z mafii, żeby ktoś miał powód by mścić się na tobie. Nie byłeś także w posiadaniu żadnych istotnych informacji, to była działka Mycrofta, ciebie takie rzeczy nie interesują. Nie możesz przypomnieć sobie niczego, co mogło spowodować zaistniałą sytuację. Chyba, że była to zemsta za coś sprzed lat, tutaj masz już dość spore pole wyboru, więc ciężko jest coś konkretnego wyszczególnić. Ale dlaczego ktoś miałby mścić się teraz za coś, co zdarzyło się ileś lat wstecz? W końcu mógł zrobić to już dawno. Czujesz, jak powoli narasta w tobie frustracja. Nie znosisz czegoś nie wiedzieć, nienawidzisz poczucia, że nawet nie domyślasz się, dlaczego zamiast leżeć na kanapie w mieszkaniu na Baker Street, siedzisz w tej obrzydliwej piwnicy, na piekielnie zimnym betonie. Twój niezwykły umysł właśnie teraz, w sytuacji patowej, zawiódł cię. Jesteś zmęczony, kładziesz głowę na zimnej posadzce, ignorując nieznośny ból ranionej kolcami skóry. Zamykasz oczy, próbujesz zasnąć, ale jak na złość sen nie nadchodzi. Frustracja wzmaga się. Jak nigdy masz ochotę krzyczeć. Ciemność pomieszczenia jest przytłaczająca, wdziera się w każdą najmniejszą komórkę ciała, wywołując dreszcze. Trzęsiesz się, choć nie jest ci zimno. Irracjonalne uczucie zaciska się na twoim gardle. Czyżby to był strach? Nie dopuszczasz tego do siebie, nie możesz się bać. Strach może jest normalny dla normalnych ludzi, ale nie dla ciebie, nie dla Sherlocka Holmesa.

Nagle ciemność rozjaśnia się, ostre światło drażni twoje oczy. Zaciskasz powieki, ale natychmiast otwierasz je, gdy nagle musisz walczyć o oddech, po solidnym uderzeniu w okolice przepony. Światło oślepia cię na chwilę, potem, choć wciąż nieprzyjemnie kłuje, jesteś w końcu w stanie dostrzec oprawców. Trzech mężczyzn w maskach, jeden z nich trzyma kamerę nakierowaną na ciebie. Filmował? Po co? Podejrzewasz, że raczej nie dla hobby czy rejestru porwanych i przetrzymywanych osób. Wszyscy trzej mężczyźni są wysocy i dobrze zbudowani, ubrani w markowe, drogie garnitury. Jeden z nich, w masce Margaret Thatcher, podchodzi do ciebie i już wiesz co zaraz nastąpi. Machinalnie kulisz się do pozycji embrionalnej, na tyle na ile pozwalają ci więzy. Pierwsze kopnięcie, drugie, trzecie… Po piątym przestajesz liczyć, jedynie modlisz się o koniec. W końcu, nie wiedząc ile czasu upłynęło, doczekałeś się. Uderzenia ustały, z trudem chwytasz powietrze, krztusisz się krwią spływającą z nosa do gardła, i z rozciętych warg. Słyszysz ich głosy, poznajesz język. Rosyjski. Czego, do jasnej cholery, chce od ciebie rosyjska mafia? Raczej nie miałeś z jej członkami poważnych zatargów. Nie jesteś w stanie myśleć, ból rozchodzący się po ciele, z każdą chwilą wzbierający na sile, paraliżuje cię. I tym razem naprawdę się boisz, dwa lata temu cudem uniknąłeś śmierci z rąk największego wroga. Czyżby powtórka z rozrywki?

Czaszka pulsuje nieprzyjemnie, serce bije tak szybko, że masz wrażenie, że jeszcze chwila, a wyskoczy ci z piersi. Tym razem ból jest koszmarem, koszmarem, który, masz nadzieję, zakończy się jak najszybciej. Nawet jeśli miałoby oznaczać to śmierć. Boisz się, a nienawidzisz się bać.

Przypominasz sobie, że gdy byłeś dzieckiem, ból cię fascynował. Najpierw sprawdzałeś na zwierzętach, ale one szybko się płoszyły i wydawały głośne dźwięki cierpienia. Musiałeś to zakończyć, gdy Mycroft przyłapał cię, jak wbijasz cienkie szpilki w swojego chomika, sprawdzając ile musisz ich wbić, żeby chomik był na skraju śmierci. Wtedy po raz pierwszy usłyszałeś słowo „psychopata" i „świr". Dwa słowa, które ciągnęły się za tobą całe życie. Skończyłeś więc z eksperymentami na zwierzątkach, akurat poszedłeś do przedszkola, więc miałeś nowe obiekty do badań, inne dzieci. Nie stroniłeś od bójek, ciągałeś dziewczynki za włosy, sprawdzając jak mocno trzeba pociągnąć żeby pojawiły się łzy. Zwykle nie trzeba było wiele, dziewczyny to słabe i żałosne stworzenia. Długo nosiłeś w sobie to przeświadczenie. Wbijałeś szpilki w przedramiona kolegów, sprawdzając jak daleko możesz się posunąć. Niestety przedszkolanki zauważyły to i poznałeś dwa kolejne nowe słowa „psycholog" i „psychiatra", a także kilka miłych pań i panów w białych fartuchach, którzy zadawali ci głupie pytania i kazali rysować nudne rysunki. Z tego okresu najbardziej pamiętasz strach w oczach mamy, pamiętasz jak tuliła cię do siebie łkając byś więcej tego nie robił, byś nie krzywdził innych dzieci. Nie rozumiałeś tego wtedy, w końcu dla ciebie to był tylko eksperyment. A inne dzieci i tak były nudne i głupie i nie chciały się z tobą bawić. Nie chciałeś kończyć eksperymentu, wciąż nie miałeś pełnych danych z obserwacji. Więc zacząłeś badania na najlepiej ci znanym, najbardziej odpowiednim obiekcie eksperymentalnym. Obiekcie, który nikomu się nie poskarży, że Sherlock ciągnie za włosy. Zacząłeś testować ból na sobie, najpierw niewinnie, potem coraz śmielej. Co trzeba zrobić, żeby pojawił się znaczny dyskomfort, jak mocno trzeba wbić śrubokręt w skórę, żeby pojawiły się łzy, ile razy trzeba okręcić patyk z linką owiniętą wokół ręki, żeby zacisnęło się tak mocno aż zaczniesz krzyczeć z bólu. Ukrywałeś się skutecznie przez wiele lat ze swoim eksperymentem z wiekiem sięgając po coraz drastyczniejsze metody. Ale wtedy ból był czymś intrygującym, czymś niesamowitym, czymś, przez co czułeś się wyjątkowo. Oczywiście do czasu, do czasu aż Mycroft zauważył tajemnicze pręgi na twojej lewej łydce. Miałeś piętnaście lat i po raz kolejny musiałeś odwiedzać psychiatrów, psychologów, psychoanalityków. Skłonności do masochizmu, do autodestrukcji, te słowa były dla ciebie niczym, nic nie znaczące, puste slogany. Bo ból był czymś pięknym, nie ważne, że ktoś z przedrostkiem psycho- uznawał to za chorobę.

Ale teraz ból cię przeraża. Ból, upokorzenie, wstyd. Jak do cholery mogłeś się dać tak łatwo złapać? Głupi, głupi, powtarzasz sobie wciąż w myślach, z pełną świadomością bezcelowości tego zabiegu. Jeden z mężczyzn, ten z kamerą, został w pomieszczeniu, ostre światło wciąż drażniło twoje spojówki i nie zanosiło się na to, że znów zapadnie ciemność, która wcześniej paraliżowała strachem, teraz byłaby wybawieniem. Mężczyzna wciąż filmuje. Jesteś tak obolały, że nie możesz się ruszyć, więc leżysz, opierając czoło o nieprzyjemnie zimną posadzkę. Słyszysz ciche klikanie klawiszów telefonu, odgłos nieprzyjemnie wwiercający się w czaszkę, potęgujący ból, sprawiający, że chcesz krzyczeć . Patrzysz niestrudzenie na siedzącego na krześle mężczyznę, kamerę postawił na niedużym stoliku. W końcu podniósł on wzrok znad telefonu i spojrzał na ciebie. Słyszysz szyderczy śmiech. Zamykasz oczy, próbujesz uspokoić bijące szybko serce, starasz się myśleć o czymś przyjemnym, o Johnie, ale szyderczy śmiech mężczyzny nie opuszcza twojej głowy. Zaciskasz dłonie w pięści, czujesz się tak nieznośnie bezsilny, tak słaby, sponiewierany, upokorzony.

I masz niepokojące przeczucie, że to dopiero początek.

**2**

Wchodzisz do gabinetu. Jak co dzień najpierw prosisz sekretarkę o kawę, następnie sprawdzasz grafik spotkań na dzisiaj. Wyjątkowo spokojny dzień, zdążyłeś zauważyć, spotkanie z ministrem transportu i ministrem cyfryzacji, mało ważne spotkanie z mało ważnymi posłami mało ważnej partii prawicowej, herbatka u premiera, a wieczorem masz być na jakimś wernisażu. Nic specjalnego. Włączasz komputer, błogą ciszę przerywa twoja sekretarka, która przyszła z kawą. Stawia ją po prawej stronie komputera, obok stawia talerzyk z ciasteczkami owsianymi. Wolałbyś coś z czekoladą, ale cóż, dieta.

- Proszę pana, to zostało dostarczone dziś rano. Niestety, nie ma nadawcy – mówi i podaje ci zwykłą białą kopertę, na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się pusta, dopiero po chwili wyczuwasz nieduży kawałek plastiku w rogu. Otwierasz ją i wyciągasz kartę pamięci. Zaciekawiony, od razu aplikujesz ją do adaptera i podłączasz do laptopa. Otwierasz folder i widzisz tylko jeden plik z rozszerzeniem .avi. Wydaje się to być podejrzane, ale mimo wszystko otwierasz filmik. Na początku jest ujęcie obdrapanej, zagrzybionej ściany, prawdopodobnie w jakiejś piwnicy, oświetlonej nieco zbyt jaskrawym światłem. Pięć sekund później ujęcie zmienia się i to co widzisz mrozi ci krew w żyłach. Nieświadomie poruszasz bezgłośnie ustami, rozwarte szeroko oczy przyglądają się scenie w niemym przerażeniu. Postać leżąca na gołym betonie, związana i przykuta do ściany łańcuchem, z metalową kolczastą obrożą na szyi, skulona i nieco zakrwawiona, postać którą poznałeś od razu, Sherlock. Chwilę później ujęcie zmienia się, dwóch mężczyzn w maskach podchodzi do niego i zaczyna kopać, mocno, gdzie popadnie, w brzuch, twarz, pierś, podkurczone nogi, bili go długo po czym po prostu odeszli, zostawiając go skatowanego, krztuszącego się własną krwią. Kolejna zmiana ujęcia, tym razem widzisz trzeciego z zamaskowanych mężczyzn, prawdopodobnie tego, który wcześniej trzymał kamerę.

- Drogi Mycrofcie – zaczyna – za pewne pamiętasz, jak całkiem niedawno pewne osoby prosiły cię o pewne informacje. Były prośby, były groźby, czas zacząć działać, Panie Holmes. Ma pan tydzień, każdego dnia będzie dostawał pan nową kopertę z zawartością, która z pewnością w końcu przekona Pana do zmiany swojej decyzji. A jeśli nie, cóż mogę obiecać tylko tyle, że więcej Pan brata nie zobaczy, no chyba, że jego głowę na wycieraczce. I proszę mi wierzyć, że na tym się nie skończy, dobrze Pan wie, że użyjemy wszelkich środków, by zdobyć te informacje, więc ciągłe odmawianie nam jest bezcelowe. W końcu widzi Pan, jak kończą się takie rzeczy, a przecież nikt nie musiał cierpieć – W tym momencie filmik urywa się. Dłuższą chwilę siedzisz wpatrując się tępo w ekran komputera, wciąż nie mogąc uwierzyć temu, co przed chwilą zobaczyłeś.

- Sherlock – szepczesz cicho, po czym chwytasz za komórkę – Devan? Uruchom wszystkie możliwe siły rządowe, macie przeczesać Londyn i okolice wzdłuż i wszerz, szczególnie piwnice (…) Nie musi cię obchodzić, co się stało, masz wykonać rozkaz! Porwali Sherlocka, tak, Devan oni. Dostałem kartę pamięci z filmikiem, pobili go do nieprzytomności... Tylko nie każdy musi o tym wiedzieć, pamiętaj. Do widzenia – rozłączasz się, po czym od razu wybierasz kolejny numer.

- Greg? Mamy problem, poważny. Porwali Sherlocka... a nie da się tego jakoś ominąć? Cholerne procedury, chyba muszę zrobić z tym porządek... Okej, zaraz będę – kończysz rozmowę, po czym wrzucasz telefon do kieszeni marynarki, podobnie jak kartę z adapterem, którą wyjąłeś z komputera.

- Anthea, odwołaj wszystkie dzisiejsze spotkania, kod zielony. Jadę do Scotland Yardu, nie wiem jak długo mnie nie będzie – rzucasz do swojej asystentki, po czym wychodzisz i wsiadasz do czarnego mercedesa. Piętnaście minut później jesteś już w Scotland Yardzie, idąc pospiesznie w kierunku biura Lestrade'a. Wchodzisz bez pukania, ktoś akurat był w środku, całkiem atrakcyjna kobieta po trzydziestce, o ciemnej karnacji i kręconych, brązowych włosach do ramion.

- Sally, zostaw nas – powiedział inspektor; kobieta spojrzała na niego ze zdumieniem, ale wyszła bez słowa. Podajesz mu kartę pamięci.

- Obejrzyj to – rzucasz i gdy filmik uruchamia się obserwujesz jak odcień skóry Lestrade'a przybiera coraz to rozmaitsze odcienie bladości.

- Co… - wyjąkał, wciąż będąc w szoku. – Jak? Masz przecież swoich ludzi porozstawianych po mieście, jak do cholery mogli pozwolić na to, żeby tak po prostu go porwano?!

- Wykonałem w drodze kilka telefonów, okazało się, że Sherlock wyszedł wczoraj po południu ze Scotland Yardu, wsiadł do taksówki i tu ślad się urywa. Nikt nic nie widział – Lestrade w odpowiedzi jedynie kiwnął głową. Obserwujesz jak chwyta za słuchawkę telefonu i wybiera numer. Wciąż był zielono-blady, prawdopodobnie na skutek szoku związanego z filmikiem, nic dziwnego, nawet ty jeszcze się z tego nie otrząsnąłeś.

- Patterson? Zbierz wszystkie możliwe oddziały, macie do przeszukania cały Londyn i obrzeża, z ukierunkowaniem na stare fabryki, magazyny i piwnice. Sherlock Holmes został porwany i nie obchodzi mnie jak to zrobicie, macie go znaleźć – Odłożył słuchawkę.

- Muszę pozałatwiać formalności – mówi. – jakoś ominę te twoje złożenie zawiadomienia o porwaniu, ale powinieneś poinformować Johna.

- Przecież on i tak nie będzie w stanie pomóc – prychasz.

- Nie, ale jakbyś jeszcze nie zauważył, on i Sherlock są dość blisko, więc raczej powinien wiedzieć co się z nim dzieje. Może pomiń tylko pokazywanie mu tego filmiku.

- Jasne – odpowiadasz, po czym wychodzisz. Lestrade zajmie się całą resztą, nie minie nawet godzina jak wszelkie możliwe służby rządowe i policyjne będą przeszukiwały Londyn.

W drodze powrotnej do Pałacu wpatrujesz się w okno, w powoli przesuwające się po nim strużki wiosennego deszczu. Nie pamiętasz, kiedy ostatnio tak się czułeś. Zawsze jesteś przygotowany na wszystko, zawsze masz plan i milion rozwiązań, niewiele jest w stanie cię zaskoczyć. Właściwie wydawało ci się, że nic, ale myliłeś się. Bo tego, co się dzisiaj stało, nie spodziewałbyś się nawet w najgorszych koszmarach. Widzieć Sherlocka tak nieludzko zmaltretowanego, upodlonego, przykutego na łańcuchu jak pies… Już dawno nie czułeś takiej bezsilności, jak w tym momencie.

**3.**

Słyszysz krzyk. Głośny, przeraźliwy, wypełniony wręcz nieludzkim cierpieniem. Przerażający wrzask wwiercający się w czaszkę. Mija dłuższa chwila zanim twój mózg rejestruje fakt, że ten krzyk wydobywa się z twojego gardła. Nie czujesz nic prócz bólu. Bólu ogarniającego całe działo, paraliżującego mięśnie, ogłuszającego umysł. Słyszysz trzask kolejnej złamanej kości, twojej kości. Kolejny palec, ostatni u lewej ręki, masz nadzieję, że to w końcu się skończy. Chcesz umrzeć, rozpaczliwie pragniesz śmierci, śmierci która zakończyłaby to wszystko, która odegnałaby ból i upokorzenie.

Odwracasz głowę tak, że jesteś w stanie widzieć, co porywacze robią z twoim ciałem. Znowu ktoś filmował, trzymał kamerę blisko twojej, teraz już prawej dłoni, by uchwycić płomień nad palcem serdecznym, topiącym bladą skórę, niewielki nożyk zdzierający poparzony naskórek niewielkimi kawałkami, powoli, by móc zadać jak najwięcej bólu, by nieludzki wrzask wydobywający się z twojego gardła wciąż wzbierał na sile. Wciąż nie wiesz dlaczego to robili, jaki mieli cel. Nie zadawali żadnych pytań, więc nie chodziło o informacje. Torturowali cię w najbardziej bolesne z możliwych sposoby i filmowali to. Dlaczego? Nie możesz poskładać tych puzzli, nie jesteś w stanie myśleć, choć wiesz, że odpowiedź była tuż pod twoim nosem, ale nie byłeś w stanie jej dostrzec.

Widzisz, jak dłoń oprawcy odkłada nożyk, widzisz swój palec, pozbawiony skóry, zakrwawiony, z wystającą kością. Widzisz nieduży młotek w ręce mężczyzny. Uderzenie. Trzask. Ciemność.

Budzisz się nagle, lodowata woda na twojej twarzy szczypie, jakby ktoś wbijał ci igły w skórę. Uświadamiasz sobie, że musiałeś zemdleć i po raz kolejny przywrócono ci świadomość oblewając lodowatą wodą. Drżysz, zimno przenika twoje ciało aż do szpiku kości. Ból w poranionych dłoniach pali żywym ogniem, nie jesteś w stanie odepchnąć tego od siebie, choć próbujesz. Próbujesz myśleć o Johnie, próbujesz zapomnieć o dolegliwościach twojego ciała, ale nie możesz. Łzy bezsilności spływają po twoich spuchniętych od sińców policzkach. Leżysz w bezruchu, poruszając ustami. Ale nie jesteś w stanie wydobyć z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Nieme błaganie o śmierć.

Nagle ostre światło gaśnie, drzwi zamykają się z cichym zgrzytem. Zostajesz sam. Betonowa posadzka jest zimna i mokra od wody, ale już nawet tego nie czujesz. Zamykasz oczy, próbujesz zasnąć, ale jak na złość sen nie nadchodzi, choć jesteś zmęczony. Ciekaw jesteś czy w ogóle cię szukają, minęły już dwa dni od czasu kiedy wsiadłeś do tej nieszczęsnej taksówki. John powinien zauważyć twoją nieobecność, ale czy ktoś się tym przejmie? Czy Mycroft podejmie się poszukiwań, czy postanowi zostawić cię na śmierć? Ta druga opcja byłaby dla niego znacznie korzystniejsza, tak sądzisz. W końcu pozbyłby się, cudzymi rękami, niekomfortowego problemu jakim był młodszy brat. Myśli o bracie na krótką chwilę zagłuszyły palący ból rozchodzący się po ciele, jednak wrócił on ze zdwojoną siłą. Cichy jęk wydobył się z twojego gardła. Jak długo jeszcze? Jak długo będą torturować cię, zanim cię zabiją. I co najważniejsze, po co? W imię czego? Nie wiesz, nie chcesz o tym myśleć. Zasypiasz.

**4. **

To już trzeci dzień od zniknięcia Sherlocka. Dostałeś już dwie karty pamięci z nagranymi krótkimi filmikami. Pierwszy – w którym skopali go niemal do nieprzytomności i drugi – w którym tworzyli długie, płytkie nacięcia małym stalowym nożem na jego plecach, brzuchu i klatce piersiowej. Wciąż słyszysz jego przeraźliwy krzyk. Zdjęli taśmę zakrywającą jego usta na czas tortur, prawdopodobnie mając nadzieję, że nieludzkie wrzaski, wydobywające się z gardła młodszego braciszka, wrzaski wypełnione niewiarygodnym cierpieniem, zmiękczą twoje serce i zrobisz to czego oczekują. Ale gdybyś to zrobił, gdybyś udostępnił im te ściśle tajne informacje… właściwie nie jesteś w stanie wyobrazić sobie jak dramatyczne skutki niosłoby to za sobą, nie tylko wobec Anglii, ale wobec całej Europy. Dlatego masz nadzieję, że twoje służby i policja odnajdą go zanim Sherlock umrze, tym razem naprawdę. Przeszukano już większość fabryk i magazynów w Londynie, ale to ogromne miasto i dobrze zdajesz sobie sprawę, że poszukiwania mogą potrwać bardzo długo. Zbyt długo.

Jesteś w drodze na spotkanie z premierem, kolejne naglące sprawy państwa, o których nie jesteś w stanie myśleć ze względu na Sherlocka. Zamkniętego gdzieś w zimnej piwnicy, okaleczonego, cierpiącego… Stop. „Skup, się Mycroft" myślisz, „nie jesteś w stanie mu teraz pomóc, a masz swoją pracę i obowiązki, które musisz wykonywać". Nie czas na uczucia, uczucia nigdy nie prowadzą do czegoś dobrego. Uczucia są niebezpieczne. Wysiadasz z limuzyny, przybierasz typową już maskę zimnego, wyrachowanego polityka. Iceman, tak cię nazywają za plecami. Dość adekwatnie, rzekłbyś. W końcu przejmowanie się, troska, współczucie, to do niczego nie prowadzi. W każdym razie do niczego korzystnego. Wchodzisz do gmachu, nie zaszczycając nawet spojrzeniem pomniejszych posłów i posłanek mijających cię, kiwasz lekko głową na przywitanie gdy przechodzi ktoś znajomy. Biuro premiera jest na trzecim piętrze, wjeżdżasz windą, stojąc obok młodego chłopaczka trzymającego opasłe teczki. Przypominasz sobie jak sam niegdyś taki byłeś: młody, niedoświadczony chłopak z ambicjami i niesamowitą inteligencją, dzięki której szybko zaczął wspinać się na najwyższe szczeble władzy. Ale wystarczy krótkie spojrzenie, żeby wiedzieć, że ten chłopak nigdy nie osiągnie tego, o czym marzy, jest zbyt słaby, zbyt sentymentalny, by osiągnąć władzę zostawiając za sobą ścieżkę usłaną trupami. Tak jak ty zrobiłeś. Przypominasz sobie jak niewiele brakowało by jednym z tych trupów, w całkiem dosłownym sensie stał się twój młodszy brat. Wciąż pamiętasz ten dzień, w którym znalazłeś go na ulicy, nieprzytomnego i zaćpanego. Przedawkowanie poskutkowało miesiącem śpiączki, to był najgorszy miesiąc w twoim życiu, dokładnie 33 dni strachu, niepewności czy gdy następnego wejdziesz do jego sali Sherlock wciąż będzie żywy. Kolejne były trzy miesiące odwyku. Choć zebrałeś wszystkie swoje wpływy, by nikt nie dowiedział się o tym, prawda i tak wyszła na jaw. Zbyt dużo ważnych osób dowiedziało się, że wielki Mycroft Holmes ma brata narkomana. Nigdy nie zapomnisz tego wstydu. Winda zatrzymała się na trzecim piętrze. Wychodzisz i pukasz do drugich drzwi po lewej stronie, po czym wchodzisz.

Po godzinie dostajesz smsa od swojej asystentki, powszechnie nazywanej Antheą, choć tak naprawdę miała na imię Caroline. _Kolejna przesyłka od porywaczy, _brzmiała treść. Bierzesz głęboki wdech, nie możesz pokazać słabości przed premierem, któremu zresztą musiałeś wytłumaczyć dlaczego tajne służby rządowe i cała Londyńska policja przeszukują miasto. Wyjawiłeś powody porwania, zapewniłeś, że nie dasz porywaczom tego, czego chcą. Uwierzył ci, w końcu nie miał powodu by tego nie zrobić. Cameron był w twoich rękach jak szmaciana marionetka, którą mogłeś manipulować tak, jak akurat miałeś ochotę. Z Blairem było trochę trudniej, ale i na niego miałeś swoje sposoby. Na wszystkich byłeś w stanie znaleźć taki sposób by tańczyli tak, jak im zagrasz, wciąż będąc przekonanym, że to oni mają władzę nad tobą.

Choć miałeś trochę więcej spraw do obgadania z premierem postanowiłeś zrobić do kiedy indziej, póki co musiałeś jak najszybciej zakończyć rozmowę. Dziesięć minut później byłeś w drodze do swojego biura, gdzie czekała na ciebie kolejna wiadomość.

Ręce drżały ci, gdy podłączałeś kartę do laptopa. Otworzyłeś plik. Ujęcie pierwsze, leżał na podłodze, ręce miał rozwiązane, nagi tors i brzuch poznaczone były licznymi, zaschniętymi już ranami. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, wpatrywał się w sufit, usta rozchylone, poruszające się bezgłośnie. Ujęcie drugie, zwykły drewniany stolik, na którym leżał nieduży stalowy młotek, nóż, ten sam którym wczoraj cięli jego skórę i zwykła zapalniczka. Jeden z mężczyzn wziął wszystkie te narzędzia, razem z pozostałymi dwoma oprawcami podeszli do Sherlocka. Przyklęknął po jego lewej stronie, wziął do ręki dłoń Sherlocka. Dwóch pozostałych mężczyzn trzymało go tak, żeby nie mógł się ruszyć, przy czym jeden z nich musiał trzymać kamerę. Panującą do tej pory ciszę przerwał wrzask Sherlocka. Zbliżenie, bez problemu mogłeś zauważyć zapaliczkę zbliżoną do jego małego palca, płomień opalający bladą skórę tak, że niemal topiła się pod wpływem gorąca. Szybko pojawiły się pęcherze, popłynęła krew, do ponad połowy długi palec był jedną wielką, obrzydliwą raną. Płomień zgasł, krzyk nie ustawał. W dłoni mężczyzny zalśniło ostrze noża, zbliżył go do dłoni Sherlocka i zaczął wycinać, a raczej wydzierać poparzoną skórę. Kawałki ciała odrywały się od kości, obrzydliwe i krwawiące. Czujesz, jak lunch podchodzi ci do gardła, ale oglądasz dalej. Mężczyzna powoli operował nożem, pozbawiając mały palec skóry kawałek po kawałku, aż w pewnym momencie możesz dostrzec biel kości pośród krwi. Wtedy oprawca odłożył nóż i chwycił za młotek. Jedno krótkie uderzenie, głuchy trzask i ten nieludzki wrzask, wypełniony niewyobrażalnym cierpieniem. Nie jesteś w stanie oglądać tego dłużej, filmik trwa godzinę i trzydzieści osiem minut, ale choć minęło dopiero dziesięć, wiesz, że nie wytrzymasz tego dłużej. Zamykasz okno, opierasz łokcie o blat biurka i ukrywasz twarz w dłoniach. Co robić, myślisz? Bezsilność zabija cię od środka, poszukiwania nic nie dają, a nie możesz spełnić żądań porywaczy. Jednocześnie nie możesz znieść myśli, że Sherlock leży gdzieś, samotny, okaleczony, cierpiący. I ty nie jesteś w stanie mu pomóc, po raz pierwszy w życiu.

Chwytasz za telefon i dzwonisz do Devana. To musi się skończyć, nie możesz pozwolić by Sherlock zginął. Znajdziesz go, choćbyś w pojedynkę musiał przeczesać cały Londyn. Znajdziesz go.

**5.**

Godziny dłużą ci się niemiłosiernie. Każda minuta zdaje się być wiecznością. Minęły trzy dni, tak ci się wydaje, po założeniu, że przychodzą cię torturować raz dziennie. Zrobili to już trzy razy.

Co wymyślą za czwartym? Najpierw skopali cię, łamiąc kilka żeber i prawdopodobnie uszkadzając czaszkę i nos, następnie pocięli cię jak zwierzę w rzeźni. Śmiali się wtedy, bawiło ich twoje cierpienie. Sprawiało im przyjemność zadawanie ci bólu. A to ciebie ludzi nazywali psychopatą…

Wczoraj było, póki co, najgorzej, żywcem obdzierali cię ze skóry i łamali nagie kości. Co będzie tym razem? Połamią ci ręce, nogi? Użyją jakichś wyrafinowanych metod rodem ze średniowiecza? Już nic cię nie zdziwi, nie po tym, co przeżyłeś wczoraj. Leżysz na zimnym betonie, wpatrując się w ciemność, ból nie jest już aż tak dotkliwy jak wcześniej, zacząłeś się do niego przyzwyczajać, w końcu od trzech dni jest twoim nieodłącznym towarzyszem, a twoje ciało cechuje się wyjątkowo szybką adaptacją do nowych warunków.

Myślisz o Johnie, co robi, czy martwi się o ciebie, czy w ogóle cię szuka. John jest jedyną osobą, która prawdziwie troszczy się o ciebie, kocha cię. Jest twoim przyjacielem, twoim kochankiem, najbardziej zaufaną osobą, osobą której powierzyłbyś własne życie. A teraz, kiedy najbardziej go potrzebujesz, nie ma go przy tobie. Nie winisz go za to.

Myślisz o Gregu, wierzysz, że postawił na nogi całą Londyńską policję. W końcu wciąż, po tylu latach, desperacko potrzebował twojej pomocy przy rozwiązywaniu spraw. Inspektor nie lubił cię jakoś specjalnie, szanował i podziwiał twoje zdolności, ale to nie była prawdziwa przyjaźń. Może tylko jakiś dość specyficzny jej rodzaj.

Myślisz o Mycrofcie, czy Mycroft w ogóle przejął się twoim zniknięciem? Czy chociażby zauważył to? John na pewno mu powiedział, ale czy jego to obchodziło? W głębi serca masz nadzieję, że starszy brat poruszy niebo i ziemię, żeby tylko cię odnaleźć. Ale to tylko puste nadzieje, rzeczywistość jest o wiele bardziej bolesna. Twój los nigdy go nie obchodził, choć będąc młodszym cały czas desperacko zabiegałeś o jego uwagę. Kiedyś udało ci się, kiedy przedawkowałeś i wylądowałeś w szpitalu. Dowiedziałeś się, że przychodził codziennie, siedząc po kilka godzin. Kiedy wybudziłeś się ze śpiączki, przez kolejny tydzień też tak było. I nawet był miły, miał wtedy taki ciepły głos, spoglądał na ciebie z troską. Nie robił ci wyrzutów za to co się stało, jedynie prosił, żebyś z tym skończył. To był dobry okres. Ale potem wysłał cię na odwyk, zamknął na 3 miesiące w zakładzie i wszystko legło w gruzach. Nigdy więcej nie słyszałeś ciepła w jego głosie. Nieważne, jesteś już na tyle dorosły, że nie potrzebujesz uwagi brata. Już nie.

Myślisz o Pani Hudson i matce, masz nadzieję, że Mycroft nie poinformował tej ostatniej o twoim zniknięciu, ostatnie czego byś chciał, to dostarczanie jej więcej zmartwień. Była już stara i chora, rzadko ją odwiedzałeś, widok jej zmęczonej chorobą twarzy, cienkiej jak pergamin skóry, pustych oczu, napawał cię cierpieniem psychicznym. Od pięciu lat zmagała się z rakiem piersi, przegrywając tą walkę. Wiesz, że w końcu odejdzie, może już nie długo, ale wciąż nie dopuszczasz do siebie tej myśli. Nawet ty nie jesteś w stanie pogodzić się z tym, że twoja matka umrze.

Pani Hudson z pewnością bardzo się zamartwia, ostatnie czego chcesz to przysparzanie tej kobiecie problemów. Uwielbiasz ją, jest dla ciebie jak matka, troszczy się o ciebie, robi zakupy, przypomina ci o jedzeniu, wciąż biadoląc, jaki to jesteś chudy i blady. Dzień w którym ją poznałeś, w parku w Jacksonville był jednym z najlepszych dni w twoim życiu, tego dnia zyskałeś swoją pierwszą, prawdziwą przyjaciółkę.

Chrzęst otwieranego zamka mówi ci, że nadszedł czas na kolejną dawkę bólu i upokorzenia. Ostre światło boleśnie podrażniło oczy. Ci sami mężczyźni co wcześniej, pochylili się nad tobą, jeden z nich jak zwykle trzymał kamerę. Powiedzieli do siebie coś po rosyjsku. Znasz ten język, ale nie zrozumiałeś o czym mówią, twój umysł był zbyt przytłoczony. Jeden z nich chwycił cię za nadgarstki, w celu przesunięcia twoich rąk nad głowę. Sam nie wiedząc czemu zacząłeś się bronić, zaparłeś się tak, żeby nie mogli ruszyć twoich rąk. Usłyszałeś śmiech, głośny, szyderczy. Puścił twoje nadgarstki, chwycił lewą rękę i oparł na kolanie. Nie, myślisz rozumiejąc zamiar oprawcy. Trzask łamanej kości. Ciemność.

Budzisz się. Zimna woda spływa po twoim ciele. Paraliżujący od wyłamanej lewej ręki ból rozchodzi się po całym ciele. Łzy spływają po twoich policzkach, głośne jęki wydobywają się z zaciśniętego gardła. Wisisz, podwieszony do sufitu tak, że ledwo dotykasz stopami podłoża. Słyszysz świst bata. A więc to zaplanowali na dzień czwarty. Nic całkiem zmyślnego, biczowanie to jedna z opcji, których się spodziewałeś.

Pierwsze uderzenie, ledwie czujesz ból, za to rejestrujesz fakt krwi spływającej po plecach.

Drugie uderzenie, tym razem masz wrażenie jakby wrzucono cię w płomienie. Krzyczysz.

Trzecie uderzenie, krzyk nasila się, wbrew własnej woli zdzierasz gardło, ale nie jesteś w stanie tego powstrzymać.

Czwarte uderzenie, modlisz się o koniec. „Boże, jeśli istniejesz, błagam, pozwól mi umrzeć"

Przestajesz liczyć, uderzenia trwają, krew spływa już nie tylko po plecach, ale także po brzuchu, wsiąkając w spodnie. Krwi jest dużo, rany muszą być głębokie. Tak, myślisz radośnie, nareszcie okazja, nareszcie będziesz mógł wykrwawić się na śmierć i doznać ulgi.

Kiedy kończą, odwiązują cię i rzucają na podłogę. Nagłe zetknięcie z twardym podłożem wywołuje kolejny jęk. Krew wciąż płynie z twoich ran. Mężczyźni powiedzieli coś między sobą. Usłyszałeś imię, Dmitrij, wsłuchałeś się dalej. Powiedzieli, że trzeba cię pozszywać, masz wytrzymać jeszcze trzy dni. Czyli za trzy dni umrzesz. Tydzień. Dlaczego akurat siedem dni? Co chcieli tym osiągnąć? Pytania kłębiły się w twojej głowie, nie znajdując żadnej odpowiedzi. Zasypiasz.

**6.**

Długi bicz uderza o szczupłe, blade plecy, wyrywając kawał ciała. Popłynęła krew. Kamera zbliżyła się do twarzy Sherlocka. Oczy miał szeroko otwarte, twarz zastygłą w wyrazie bólu, suche, popękane usta były rozchylone. Za pierwszym uderzeniem nie wydobył z siebie żadnego głosu. Wygląda, jakby był martwy. Ale wiesz, że nie był. Za drugim uderzeniem krzyknął, głośny, krótki krzyk, który przeciągnął się w wypełniony cierpieniem wrzask pod wpływem kolejnych uderzeń. Uderzeń, które zostawiały długie krwawe pręgi na szczupłym, bladym ciele. Rany były głębokie, krwawiły mocno. Co, jeśli wykrwawi się zanim zdążysz go odnaleźć?

Filmik kończy się w momencie gdy ciało Sherlocka uderza z głuchym hukiem o beton. Nie, kilka sekund ciemnego obrazu nie były zakończeniem. Zostało jeszcze piętnaście sekund, zauważasz. Ostatnie ujęcie. Twarz którą już kiedyś widziałeś, przypominasz sobie; Aleksandriej Iwanowicz, niezwykle groźny człowiek, boss rosyjskiej mafii. Na co dzień spokojny przedsiębiorca, właściciel kilku sklepów, w rzeczywistości seryjny morderca, handlarz narkotykami, terrorysta odpowiedzialny za wiele zamachów. Nieuchwytny, wszyscy wiedzieli kim jest w rzeczywistości, ale jego działalność nie pozostawiała absolutnie żadnych dowodów pozwalających go skazać.

„Drogi panie Holmes" zaczął. „Minęły już cztery dni, czyżby naprawdę chciał pan zająć miejsce brata? Czy może chce pan jego śmierci? Nie sądzę, dlatego prościej byłoby po prostu dać mi to, o co proszę. To nic trudnego, wziąć kilka dokumentów i zostawić je w odpowiednim miejscu, prawda?" Mężczyzna uśmiechał się. Zaciskasz dłonie w pięści. To musi się skończyć, nim będzie za późno. „Zostały trzy dni, jeśli namyśli się pan, proszę zostawić dokumenty w skrzynce na listy na Baker Street 220C. W innym wypadku w ostatniej przesyłce otrzyma pan głowę swojego brata". Filmik urywa się. Przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrujesz się w ekran laptopa. Baker Street… no, to wybrali sobie miejsce, zresztą nieważne, nie możesz im dać tego, czego chcą. Nie wiesz co robić, poszukiwania wciąż nie przynoszą skutku. Jesteś bezsilny jak nigdy wcześniej. Nawet nie domyślasz się w którym miejscu może być ta piwnica. Wysokie murowane pomieszczenie bez okien, zawilgocone i zagrzybione. Najpierw myślałeś, że to gdzieś w porcie, ale myliłeś się. Przeszukano już wszystkie miejsca mogące mieć takie pomieszczenia, nawet każdy blok mieszkalny i każdą kamienicę. Po Sherlocku nie było śladu. Budynki w okolicach Londynu też były puste. Nie jesteś w stanie przeszukać całej Anglii w tydzień, jeśli nie jesteś w stanie go znaleźć, co ci pozostaje? Pozwolić mu umrzeć by ocalić Anglię i Europę czy spełnić żądania porywaczy, z szansą na uratowanie go, wywołując nieprawdopodobne skutki polityczne i gospodarcze na świecie. Dwie opcje… nie, musi być jakaś trzecia. Po prostu musi, myślisz. Jakiś złoty środek, coś co sprawi, że wilk będzie syty i owca cała. Tylko co?

**7.**

Kiedy budzisz się nie czujesz takiego bólu jakiego się spodziewasz. Z trudem podnosisz się do pozycji siedzącej. Kolce obroży na szyi boleśnie wpijają się w skórę. W ciemnościach próbujesz rozeznać sytuację. Prawą ręką dotykasz lewej, wyczuwasz szorstki materiał bandaża. Opatrzyli twoje rany? Bez sensu, myślisz. Nie, masz wytrzymać jeszcze trzy dni. Trzy dni tortur i upokorzenia. W tym świetle opatrzenie najgorszych ran wcale nie było bez sensu. Opuszkami palców powoli przesuwasz po brzuchu, tym razem nie czujesz bandaża, ale najgorsze rany były prowizorycznie pozszywane. Czujesz ból w klatce piersiowej, kaszlesz, ale to tylko wzmaga ból, który rozrywa od środka także twoją głowę. „Potrzebuję wody", myślisz. Suche gardło pali nieprzyjemnie. Nagle uświadamiasz sobie, że rany powstałe poprzez uderzenia batem zostawią paskudne blizny. Blizny na twoim wspaniałym ciele, które całe życie było twoim atutem. No, może z pominięciem okresu kiedy brałeś narkotyki, przez co cierpiałeś na zaburzenia żywieniowe podobne do nastoletnich anorektyczek. Zresztą, nigdy nie lubiłeś jeść, dlatego zawsze byłeś szczupły. Ale odpowiednie ćwiczenia na siłowni, na którą wbrew pozorom (i wiedzy Johna) chodziłeś raz w tygodniu, wyrobiły odpowiednią muskulaturę. Uwielbiasz swoje ciało, ciało, które w tak okrutny sposób zostało sprofanowane.

Nagle słyszysz śmiech, twój własny śmiech. „Leżysz zamknięty w piwnicy, okaleczony, odwodniony, torturowany i jedyne o czym możesz myśleć to fakt, że twoja alabastrowa skóra została oszpecona ranami, które z czasem zmienią się w blizny? Optymista z ciebie, Sherlocku" myślisz. „Wydaje ci się, że jesteś w stanie to przeżyć? Gratuluję głupoty". Histeryczny wręcz śmiech nieustannie wydobywa się z twojej krtani. Nie przestajesz nawet gdy drzwi otwierają się a ostre światło jak zwykle razi twoje oczy. Wciąż się śmiejesz, śmiechem szaleńca. Kopnięcie w klatkę piersiową sprawia, że tracisz możliwość oddychania. Chwytasz łapczywie powietrze, a natrętny śmiech nie raczy opuścić twojej krtani.

„Zwariował", słyszysz, wypowiedziane po rosyjsku przez jednego z mężczyzn. Reszty słów nie słyszałeś, zagłuszył je twój własny śmiech.

„Zamknij się", powiedział mężczyzna w masce Margaret Thatcher, po czym chwycił cię za gardło. Czujesz jak jego palce zaciskają się na twojej krtani, ale szaleńczy chichot wciąż wydobywa się z twoich ust.

„Ja go uciszę", słyszysz głos drugiego mężczyzny. Słyszysz, jak podchodzi do ciebie. Czujesz, jak chwyta twoją okaleczoną lewą dłoń. Czujesz, jak zimny metal przesuwa się po wierzchu dłoni. Nie mija chwila, jak śmiech przeradza się w twoich ustach w krzyk. Szczypce chwyciły końcówkę twojego paznokcia, nie widzisz tego, ale czujesz. Pociągnął mocno. Na tyle mocno, że czujesz jak płytka paznokcia powoli odrywa się od reszty palca. Boli, ale nie zwracasz już uwagi na ból. Krzyk wydobywa się z piersi wbrew twojej woli. Tak bardzo nie chcesz okazywać słabości, ale nie możesz tego kontrolować. Czujesz jak mięśnie naprężają się, ból głowy wzmaga się, suche gardło błaga o choć kilka kropel wody. Powoli tracisz przytomność. Zauważyli to. Chlust lodowatej wody na twoją twarz cuci cię skutecznie. Szczypce chwytające za końcówkę drugiego paznokcia. Tą metodę tortur też brałeś pod uwagę, rozmyślając nad tym, co jeszcze mogą ci zrobić. Miałeś jedynie nadzieję, że na ten sposób nie wpadną, że wymyślą coś innego. Cóż, nadzieja matką głupich, powiadają.

Kiedy paznokieć został oderwany, znowu ogarnęła cię ciemność.

**8.**

Jesteś w Scotland Yardzie. W dłoni kurczowo zaciskasz kolejną kartę pamięci, czwartą. Cztery dni… czy on wciąż żyje? Czy tym razem pokażą ci jego martwe ciało? Stojący obok Lestrade kładzie dłoń na twoim ramieniu. Strząsasz ją szybko. Nie potrzebujesz współczucia. Przybierasz swoją codzienną maskę obojętności po czym podłączasz kartę do laptopa Inspektora. Ze ściśniętym gardłem otwierasz jedyny plik znajdujący się na karcie.

Filmik zaczynał się inaczej niż inne. Zaczynał się od śmiechu, koszmarnego śmiechu obłąkańca. Chwilę później rejestrujesz, że to śmiech Sherlocka. Leżał na podłodze śmiejąc się histerycznie, nie przestając nawet wtedy, gdy jeden z oprawców kopnął go w przeponę, po czym zaczął dusić. Wiele razy słyszałeś śmiejącego się brata, ale nigdy nie w ten sposób. To był śmiech szaleńca, koszmarny, przeszywający na wskroś, śmiech który sprawił, że twoim ciałem wstrząsnął dreszcz.

Ujęcie zmieniło się, kamera skierowała się na okaleczoną lewą dłoń Sherlocka. Wyglądała obrzydliwie, ropiejące rany na każdym pozbawionym skóry palcu, z czego każdy wykręcony był pod dziwnym kątem, połamane kości wystające z czerwonej miazgi na zewnętrznej stronie palców. Śniadanie podeszło ci do gardła, ale stłumiłeś odruch wymiotny. Stalowe szczypce, trzymane przez oprawcę przesunęły się po dłoni Sherlocka. Śmiech nie ustawał. Szczypce chwyciły paznokieć małego palca, wyrywając go powoli. Kawałek po kawałku płytka odrywała się od skóry krwawiąc mocno, odsłaniając miękką tkankę. Śmiech przerodził się w krzyk. Nie możesz na to patrzeć, nie chcesz. Ale mimo to wciąż wpatrujesz się w ekran. Kamera drgnęła i zauważyłeś coś co zmroziło ci krew w żyłach. I tym razem nie dotyczyło do Sherlocka. W kącie zauważyłeś maskotkę, starego brudnego miśka z urwanym uchem. Zabawkę, którą lata temu widziałeś codziennie… przy której zasypiałeś niemal każdej nocy.

- O Boże… - szepczesz. – Wiem, gdzie on jest – mówisz, po czym wstajesz i wybiegasz z gabinetu.

- Mycroft, stój! – Słyszysz głos Inspektora za plecami. – czekaj, jak to wiesz, gdzie on jest?! – Dogonił cię i zatrzymał, chwytając za rękę.

- Zabawka w kącie, wcześniej tego nie widziałem, dopiero teraz, tylko przez chwilę jak kamera drgnęła. Znam tą zabawkę, jak mogłem tego wcześniej nie zauważyć – Wyrywasz się z jego uścisku. – Nie ma czasu, wezwij swoich ludzi.

- Gdzie?

- Rezydencja Holmesów w Hampstead, numer 486, od lat stoi pusta – odpowiadasz, po czym biegniesz do swojej limuzyny. Podajesz kierowcy adres, po czym wyjmujesz z marynarki telefon.

„Devan, wiem gdzie jest Sherlock. Wyślij ludzi na Hampstead, numer 486. Duża willa z ogrodem, niezamieszkała. Wezwij też karetkę. Zjawcie się tam w miarę dyskretnie, nie wiem, ilu porywaczy jest w środku", mówisz na jednym wdechu, po czym rozłączasz się. Próbujesz uspokoić przyspieszony oddech, czujesz, jak drżą ci ręce. Dlaczego nie zauważyłeś tego wcześniej? W końcu jako dziecko często siedziałeś samotnie zamknięty w tej piwnicy, kiedy ojcu nie odpowiadało twoje zachowanie. To w tej piwnicy bił cię, kiedy wracał do domu pijany. To ta piwnica była największym koszmarem twojego dzieciństwa. Kierowca jedzie szybko, łamiąc wszelkie przepisy drogowe, ale i tak masz wrażenie, że to zbyt wolno. Ciszę przerwał dzwonek twojego telefonu. Odrzucasz połączenie widząc numer Johna, nie masz ochoty na rozmowę z nim. W końcu samochód zatrzymuje się. Wysiadasz. Twoje służby były już na miejscu, czekając na rozkazy. Antyterroryści czający się pod oknami, ukryci między drzewami. Zauważasz Devana i jednym skinięciem głowy dajesz sygnał do rozpoczęcia operacji. Kładziesz dłoń na mosiężnej klamce i wchodzisz do znienawidzonego domu.

**9.**

Nie wiesz co się dzieje, dziwne odgłosy dochodzące jakby zza drzwi zakłócały ogarniającą cię do tej pory ciszę. Stało to się nagle, pojedynczy strzał wyrwał cię z letargu, gdy leżałeś na podłodze modląc się o śmierć. Kolejne strzały, krzyki, szuranie ciężkich butów, odgłosy walki? Ale dlaczego? Zastanawiasz się, czekając na rozwój sytuacji. Czy to dzisiaj cię w końcu zabiją?

Zgrzyt klucza w zamku. Za wcześnie, to jeszcze nie ten moment, w którym miała nadejść kolejna porcja tortur. Więc co to? Jaskrawe światło razi twoje oczy. Mrużysz je, słyszysz czyjś głos. Znasz go, ale nie możesz dopasować osoby do której należy. Ktoś klęka przy tobie, gładzie dłoń na głowie. Machinalnie odsuwasz się, cichy jęk wydobywa się z twoich ust.

- Ciii – Słyszysz uspokajający szept. – Spokojnie, braciszku, to już koniec. Już jesteś bezpieczny – Mycroft, uświadamiasz sobie po chwili. Patrzysz na niego, czujesz, jak jego dłoń uspokajająco gładzi cię po głowie. „Czy to sen?", myślisz, poruszasz ustami próbując coś powiedzieć, ale żaden dźwięk nie wydobywa się z twojego gardła. Patrzysz tylko na znajomą twarz, słyszysz jego głos, brzmiał tak jak kiedyś w szpitalu, ten sam ciepły ton, widzisz zmartwienie malujące się na twarzy. Spodziewałeś się wszystkiego, ale nie tego… nie tego, że twój brat w końcu przyjdzie ci na pomoc. Że to Mycroft ocali cię od pewnej śmierci. Mimowolnie uśmiechasz się. Dotyk jego dłoni był zbyt realny, dźwięk głosu zbyt autentyczny, by to wszystko było snem. Czujesz jego palce na prawej dłoni, ostatkiem sił desperacko chwytasz go za rękę. Chcesz coś powiedzieć, ale gardło masz wciąż zaciśnięte. Nieważne, już wszystko nieważne. Mycroft był tutaj, znalazł cię.

To był koniec.


End file.
